Cautivado por Blanca Nieves
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: [Halloween] La chica de cabello oscuro y piel pálida como la leche. Si, esa de los labios rojos como una jugosa manzana. Ella que sobresalía por su belleza en aquella fiesta de disfraces. Draco la quiere poseer y como buen Malfoy caprichoso que es, no acepta un 'no' por respuesta.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Especial de Halloween _de_ Ophelia Greengrass_

**Porque estamos en mi mes favorito y se aproxima mi festividad favorita, decidió que todo este mes me esforzaré por traerles One-Shots relacionados con la noche de las Brujas, no precisamente serán de terror. Como éste, que más que nada lo escribí para contrarrestar un poco el anterior que publiqué para el reto -bien me dicen que no me meta con los Dramiones, pero si es por un reto se vale-.**

**En fin, advierto que hay una ligera descripción de sexo ****implícito y nada más.**

**¡Actualizaré pronto aunque muera en el intento! ¡Y ojala lo disfruten este shot como un bocadillo en lo que viene la comida!**

**^^ De ante mano, gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Cautivado por Blanca Nieves<strong>**

La fiesta de Halloween que daba el Ministerio cada año, tenía en esta ocasión la temática de "disfraces muggles", propuesta planteada por Hermione Granger, la Jefa de la Oficina de Enlace con Muggles. La habilidosa castaña había creado una lista con todas las posibilidades que se le pudieron ocurrir y durante todo el mes de Octubre se encargó de organizar de los preparativos para aquella noche del 31.

Cuando el gran día llegó, el gran salón que habían seleccionado para la fiesta estaba más lleno de lo que hubieran llegado a pensar. La decoración era muy parecida a la que se podría encontrar en cualquier residencia del mundo muggle y por ello cautivaba la curiosidad de la mayoría, incluyendo Sangres Limpia que se habían visto obligados a no despreciar el evento. Murciélagos y arañas de plástico colgaban del cielo. Calabazas decorativas con rostros tallados. Telarañas falsas en las esquinas. Esqueletos, miembros mutilados y tumbas que estaban lejos de lucir reales. Aun así, todo tenía su encanto.

Aunque no por ello faltaba quienes querían criticar. Tal vez por costumbre.

—¿Está disfrazada de bruja? ¿En serio? —se burlaba Pansy, con una copa de vino en la mano y observando a la organizadora de la fiesta.

—No sé que me ofende más, el estereotipo por si solo o el hecho de que los muggles realmente nos consideren seres diabólicos —comentó Theodore Nott, quien se encontraba en ese peculiar grupo de puros.

—Esto es totalmente ridículo —admitió Draco, resoplando—. No puedes vestirte de bruja cuando ya eres una —argumentó—. Sucia... pero una —dijo más para si mismo que para los demás.

Los disfraces de aquellos antiguos Slytherin, eran posiblemente los más sobrios de la velada. La Pansy iba de vampireza, Theo de Sherlock Holmes y Malfoy como El Padrino. Tajes elegantes y de colores oscuros que no llamaban mucho la atención, a diferencia de otros. Por ejemplo, el resto de sus amigos que se aproximaban.

—¿Qué diantres se supone que eres tú? —preguntó Parkinson, observando varias veces a Tracy de arriba hacia abajo.

—Si no tenías para comprar más ropa, nos hubieras pedido prestado —se le escapó al rubio, junto con una pequeña risa.

La susodicha iba disfrazada de Campanita. Así como Blaise iba de Capitán Garfield y la más sobresaliente de ellos era Daphne como Cenicienta.

—Amor... —susurró Nott al ver a su novia en ese esponjoso vestido azul que parecía estar cubierto de polvo brillante.

—Dejame adivinar, a Tracy no le alcanzó porque tu te lo gastaste todo —molestó Draco al ver a la rubia Greengrass.

Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño, pero no se amargaron por ello. ¡Era una fiesta! Había que disfrutar. Se merecían disfrutar un poco después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años. Y no se iban a poner quisquillosas por mestizos o sangres sucia.

—¿Y a ustedes no les dijeron que tenían que comprar disfraces en lugar de sacar del ático la ropa de sus antepasados? —atacó maliciosamente Zabini, siendo apoyado por la risa de las dos rubias.

Draco y Pansy estaban por defenderse, pero Theo se les adelantó. Lo último que se le antojaba era que sus amigos se pusieran a discutir.

—¿Y donde dejaron a Gregory? —preguntó el castaño, echando la vista hacia los lados.

—Se fue con Millicent a Escocia, a la fiesta de de su familia —informó la chica Davis.

—Cierto, recuerdo que mencionó algo —comentó Malfoy y dio un trago a su bebida.

Los jóvenes continuaron su charla por un buen rato y luego se dividieron para ir a saludar a ciertas personas importantes. Casi todos los trabajadores del Ministerio estaban ahí, incluyendo al Ministro en persona, y no se podía desperdiciar tan conveniente oportunidad. Sus padres los habían mandado no solo a divertirse, sino a dar la cara por aquella sociedad elitista a la que pertenecían, esa a la que Hermione Granger quería dejar sin privilegios con su estúpida campaña de igualdad.

—Muchacho, eres como tu abuelo —le dijo el Jefe de Seguridad Mágica a Draco, palmeando su hombro—. Abraxas nunca dejaba de pensar en su trabajo, pero esto es una fiesta y hay que disfrutar —añadió el hombre quien iba disfrazado de Chef.

—Lo sé, señor. Tan solo decía por decir —se defendió el rubio, esbozando la sonrisa más falsa de la noche y maldiciendo interiormente por estar ahí.

Para colmo de males, la Sirenita y su Príncipe se acercaron a ellos. Digase, Harry y Ginny aparecieron en escena, haciéndolo sentir todavía más miserable, pero no por ello olvidó sus modales y el hecho de que le debía la libertad al niño que salvó al mundo mágico.

—Buenas noches —saludó Potter, estrechando la mano de varios hombres que estaban en ese circulo de conversación—. Malfoy —agregó especialmente cuando llegó a él, limitando su saludo a un cabeceó que fue respondido de la misma forma.

—Esta ha sido la idea más maravillosa que se ha tenido en años —alagó el director general de El Profeta—. ¡Todos os estáis divirtiendo como niños! —apuntó especialmente a los magos y brujas que con unas copas de más se habían puesto a imitar el personaje del que iban disfrazado.

—Nos hacía falta algo así —apoyó la Weasley, sonriendo sin soltar el brazo de su prometido.

—Por cierto, ¡muchas felicidades! Espero nos inviten a la boda —comentó la esposa de uno de los hombres ahí presentes.

Una charla totalmente banal y poco productiva para los intereses de Draco se comenzó a desarrollar en sus narices, por lo que el rubio dejó de prestar atención. Los ojos grises se dedicaron a recorrer el salón en busca de más peces gordos o algo más interesante que hacer, hasta que se topó con algo en especial.

Ahí, casi al otro lado de donde estaban, había un grupo de jóvenes de su misma edad. No reconocía a ninguno, por lo que no podía decir son seguridad a que familias pertenecían y por qué estaban ahí esa noche. Sin embargo, los detalles le resultaron irrelevantes al ver a la chica que llevaba un brillante vestido de falda amarilla, con un corset rojo y azul. Entre un hombre lobo con traje, la Bestia, y una gitana pelirroja, Esmeralda, estaba la criatura más hermosa que el rubio había llegado a ver. Qué Veelas ni que nada. Esa chica de tes pálida como la leche y cabello color chocolate, era un ángel.

—...¿Y usted que opina, joven Malfoy? —alcanzó a escuchar a alguien dentro de aquella conversación a la había dejado en el olvido y volvió a la realidad.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó algo confundido.

—¿A quien estabas mirando, Malfoy? —rió un poco Ginny, negando con la cabeza y rondando los ojos.

El rubio puso mala cara. La Weasley se burlaba descaradamente de su distracción y él tenía que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. No se vería bien para nadie que se pusiera a intercambiar palabras altisonantes con la pelirroja o cualquier otra persona. Su misión ahí era demostrar que los Sangre Limpia eran tolerables.

—No sé su nombre, tan solo una bella dama que cautivó mi atención —contestó de forma cortes, derrochando la educación de su familia. Que fuera un mal hablado en el colegio, no significaba que no supiera hablar con la propiedad de un caballero del siglo pasado.

La risa ligera de las brujas mayores no se hizo esperar.

—Sigues siendo un caballerito, Draco Malfoy —alagó una mujer vestida como la reina de las nieves, vieja amiga de Lucius.

Harry se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, pero notó como su amada pelirroja y el rubio cruzaban miradas de muerte. Uno retador y la otra desafiante.

—¿Te cautivó Blanca Nieves? —preguntó el chico de lentes, volteando hacia la dirección en la que su antiguo nemesis estaba mirando.

No era muy difícil notar que esa chica sobresalía de entre todas las demás que le rodeaban. Tal vez era por los colores de su vestido, por el listón en su cabello o el carmín de sus labios que contrastaban demasiado con su piel.

—¿Blanca Nieves? —repitió Malfoy, enarcando una ceja al no ser capaz de distinguir el personaje.

No era de extrañarse, la mayoría de los magos no estaban familiarizados con los cuantos de hadas muggles, por muy populares que éstos fueran.

—La chica que quería ser asesinada por su malvada madrastra y se comió una manzana envenenada —declaró la Weasley, con una sonrisa autosuficiente y cierto aire de sabelotodo, que evidenciaba que era la mejor amiga de Granger.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no respondele nada. Era _obvio_ que no sabía nada del tema y tampoco le interesaban los detalles, solo preguntaba por el disfraz.

—La del vestido azul y amarillo —se apresuró a decir Harry, presintiendo que su prometida y Malfoy no tardarían en comenzar a discutir.

—Si, bueno —masculló entre dientes el rubio—. Si me disculpan, voy a ir a saludar por allá —dijo, haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza y alejándose enseguida sin voltear atrás. Estúpida zanahoria pretenciosa, como si ella se hubiese sabido la historia antes de que la Sangre Sucia se la contara.

Bufó de mala gana y atravesó el salón, topándose con Daphne y Theo en el camino.

—¿Y esa cara, hermano? —cuestionó Nott, sacándose la pipa de la boca, pese a que realmente no estaba fumando.

—Se me está acabando la paciencia —confesó con un suspiro.

—No seas amargado y diviértete —intervino la Greengrass, sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Malfoy no tuvo que preguntar para saber que a Daphne se le habían pasado las copas, de lo contrario no estaría siendo amable con él.

—Yo de ti me la llevaba antes de que haga el ridículo —murmuró mirando a su amigo.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero desde hace rato que todos, incluyendo a tus jefes, están haciendo el ridículo y actuando como niños —apuntó Theo, señalando especialmente a los miembros del juzgado de Wizengamot.

—Sin comentarios —murmuró Draco, sintiendo pena ajena por sus jefes quienes efectivamente estaban actuando como si fueran los super herores de los que se habían disfrazado.

—Relajate ya. Es una fiesta y la gente aquí solo vino a divertirse —le aconsejó el castaño.

Un gruñido fue todo lo que Nott obtuvo como respuesta por parte de su amigo quien, más malhumorado que antes, decidió que necesitaba de aire fresco.

Draco no perdió ni un solo minuto más. Atravesó el salón y salió de él, quedándose en corredor del aquella planta baja del Ministerio. Sería una lata salir de ahí a no ser que sus intenciones fueran ya no volver, pero sabía que cuando llegase sus padres estarían esperándolo para que les informara lo que había pasado y no se le antojaba esa idea tampoco. Así pues, decidió quedarse en el pasillo a matar un poco el tiempo, terminándose la bebida que llevaba consigo.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que permaneció apoyado contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuchó el golpeteo de unos tacones contra el suelo de mármol. Reaccionó enseguida y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para asegurarse de que no se había quedado dormido. La tal Blanca Nieves había salido de la fiesta y caminaba hacia el lado contrario de donde él estaba.

Aprovechó que ella le estaba dando la espalda, para recorrerla descaradamente con la mirada. De abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia abajo, se perdió en esas piernas largas y el balanceo de caderas al andar. Que sus ancestros lo perdonaron por vulgar, pero se tuvo que relamer los labios. Las medias blancas y la falda cubrían lo que debían de cubrir, no era culpa de ella que a él le volara la imaginación.

La chica dio vuelta al final del pasillo, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio, quien lo pensó un par de veces antes de ir detrás de ella. ¿No había dicho Theo que la fiesta era para divertirse? ¿No le había dicho su jefe que debía de disfrutar? ¿No le dijeron sus padres que fuese amable con todos por igual? Él solo estaba haciendo caso, como buen joven aristócrata que era. En ese momento no le interesaba demasiado el árbol genealógico de esa lindura. Solo quería la oportunidad de ver hasta donde podía llegar con ella. Sana diversión, ¿no?

Con pasos largos y rápidos no tardó en recorrer el camino que la chica había tomado, topándose con ella apenas y dio la vuelta. Aparentemente Blanca Nieves se había cansado de sus tacones altos y había ido ahí a descansar, sentada en el suelo.

—¿Uhm? —volteó a verlo con desconcierto en su rostro.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó casual, parándose cerca de ella con una mano en el bolsillo.

—Un poco —admitió la chica, revelando que tenía una dulce voz de niña—. Se ven lindos, pero no son tan cómodos como parecen —comentó, señalando los zapatos que estaban a su lado.

—Las mujeres siempre dicen que la belleza cuesta —siguió el rubio—. Yo digo que hay mujeres que no se necesitan esforzar para ser bellas —añadió y sonrió de medio lado.

Su pretensión era demasiado obvia que una risa se le escapó a la Blanca Nieves castaña.

—Y dime, ¿qué mujeres son esas? Porque les tengo envidia —contestó la chica, siguiéndole el juego y moviendo sus tacones de lugar para que el rubio se pudiera sentar cómodamente cerca de ella.

—No deberías, siendo que tú caes en esa categoría —fue directo y no le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar.

Verla tan cerca, tan seductora e inocente a la vez, con esos profundos ojos verdes. No se pudo resistir a esos labios que lo tentaban como una jugosa manzana. La besó, sin medir consecuencias ni nada más. Para su inmensa fortuna, ella le correspondió y eso dio pie a que él siguiera probando su suerte con caricias indecentes. Nuevamente, Blanca Nieves no opuso resistencia a las claras intenciones de Draco, quien se dejó llevar por la lujuria del momento.

Más besos, mordidas, caricias y otras cosas que no se pueden decir, tuvieron lugar en ese pasillo. La pasión desenfrenada de los más bajos instintos llegó a su fin con un par de gruñidos por parte de él y unos gemidos por parte de ella. Sus bocas se unieron mientras sus cuerpos se separaban y los residuos de placer se esfumaban. Permanecieron juntos por unos instantes, relajándose y recuperándose del exquisito momento que acaban de consumar. Sin embargo, como todo lo bueno de esta vida, la magia llegó a su final.

—No soy Cenicienta, pero tengo que irme ya o me vendrán a buscar —declaró la castaña, arreglando su vestuario y poniéndose los zapatos.

—¿Cenicienta? —Malfoy seguía sin saber quien demonios era quien y eso le causó gracia a la chica, quien no le contestó sino que tan solo se rió.

El rubio la miró alejarse y suspiró satisfecho, también incorporándose y arreglando sus ropas. No había estado mal. Se había quitado el antojo pasajero. Además, como si suerte no fuese ya mucho, no había tenido que lidiar con la historia de siempre que quería solo sexo. Por lo general, las chicas comenzaban a crear castillos en el cielo, cuando a él solo le interesaba pasar el rato. Aunque debía de admitirlo, no le molestaría comerse a Blanca Nieves de nuevo.

Con ese malicioso pensamiento y una sonrisa arrogante, volvió a la reunión.

O-O-O

La mañana siguiente llegó. Menos mal para todos los invitados de la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween, se trataba de un sábado. Aquellos que se habían pasado de copas, seguían en estado de coma en sus camas, mientras los demás se levantaban perezosamente como él.

Draco se tomó su tiempo, pese a que ya eran más de las diez. Su único consuelo que no tenía que ir a trabajar, y sus jefes posiblemente estaban sufriendo una cruda que ni la mejor poción podía quitar.

—Cariño, apurate que han llegado visitas —le llamó su madre, entrando a su cuarto sin avisar.

El rubio, quien se estaba terminando de desarreglar el cabello, asintió con una sonrisa.

—No tardo —contestó.

—Ese cabello, Draco, deberías cortarlo si no te lo quieres peinar —lo reprendió Narcissa.

—Así se usa —se defendió el aludido, negando con la cabeza ante las palabras de su progenitora.

—Como sea —dijo la rubia con indulgencia—. Los Greengrass nos están esperando para tomar el té y charlar. Al parecer, Astoria por fin ha vuelto de Estados Unidos —comentó, obteniendo una mirada desconcertada por parte de su hijo—. Astoria. La hija menor de Hyperion y Megara —informó para ver si así él la ubicaba.

—¿No estaba en Francia? —cuestionó algo dudoso.

Hasta donde tenía entendido, la Mini-Greengrass se había ido a Beuxbaton durante la segunda guerra, hacía ya cuatro años. Claro que si hacía cuentas, la chica se debía de haber graduado el año anterior. Extrañamente no se hablaba mucho de ella y desde Hogwarts que no la veía.

—Así es. Terminó sus estudios y se fue de vacaciones a New Orleands, donde se quedó a escribir un libro sobre los vampiros que ahí residen —comentó su madre, sonriendo amablemente—. En unos meses lo van a publicar y ella volvió porque El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja le ofrecieron una columna especial —agregó.

Draco se encogió de hombros. No era como si le importaran tantos detalles, ni le sorprendía la revelación. Astoria era una niña de libros hasta donde él podía recordar, totalmente opuesta a su hermana. Pequeña, delgada, castaña, con ojos verdes demasiado grandes para su cara y una nariz de botó. La imagen mental que el rubio tenía de la menor de las Greengrass no era la más agraciada y dudaba que hubiese mejorado con el tiempo.

Salió de la habitación junto a su madre, preparándose para encarar a una joven bruja pálida, desabrida y que posiblemente usaba lentes como casi todos los escritores o periodistas que él conocía. De hecho, si lo pensaba un poco, se estaba preparando para ver a la que seguramente sería la sucesora de Rita Skeeter. La mueca de disgusto no la disimuló ante tal pensamiento, pues recordaba muy bien que esa niña tenía una fijación con él que solo se comparaba al acoso de Pansy. No dudaba que aquella visita tuviera dobles intenciones detrás.

—Buenos días —saludó cordialmente al salir al jardín y visualizar a los Greengrass en compañía de su padre.

La formalidad de siempre no se dejó de lado. Los dos rubios se acercaron y saludaron uno a uno a los miembros de la otra familia. Daphne estaba ahí y a su lado, una hermosa chica de cabello largo.

—Recuerdas a Astoria, ¿verdad querido? —preguntó Megara, cuando Draco se quedó paralizado frente a la castaña.

Esa era y no era a la vez, la Greengrass a la que él recordaba. Tez pálida, ojos verdes, cabello chocolate y nariz de botón, todo bien hasta ahí. Pero esos apetitosos labios de color melocotón, las pestañas rizadas y la curvilínea figura no estaban en la ecuación anterior. Resultaba familiar en más de una forma.

—Me sorprendió que no te la toparas anoche —habló Daphne, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Ella iba vestida de Blanca Nieves —declaró y eso bastó para que el rubio casi se ahogara con su propia saliva.

¡Joder! ¿Como no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Sus ojos! ¡Idiota! Debió de notarlo. ¡Su voz! ¡Su nariz! ¿como se le escapado ese detalle? La lujuria si que le había aturdido los sentidos y sin saberlo, se había acostado con la hermana menor de Daphne.

Comenzó a toser sin quererlo. Como se enteraran sus padres ¡estaba jodido!

—¿Te encuentras, bien, Draco? —interrogó Lucius al ver como su hijo se ponía rojo.

—Bie-¡cof! Nece... ¡cof!... ¡Agua! —se excusó como pudo, mandando la etiqueta al demonio y corriendo de vuelta a la mansión.

Fue directamente a la cocina, donde un elfo le ofreció enseguida lo que necesitaba. Bebió y se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse. Entre más lo pensaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se aclaraban. Ahora entendía porque ella le había tratado con tanta familiaridad. Tenía sentido que no se resistiera a él si se trataba de la misma chica que siempre había mostrado un interés hacia su persona. Obviamente ella si lo había reconocido.

—No te tienes porque poner así, ¿sabes? —irrumpió Astoria en la cocina, sacándole un susto—. No tengo intenciones de decirle a nadie lo que pasó —aclaró.

Draco la miró fijamente, recorriendola con la mirada y reiterando que había sido ella con la que había tenido sexo.

—Has cambiado mucho —admitió por fin, sin saber que más decir. Esa sensación de sorpresa seguían sin irse del todo.

—Francia me sentó muy bien —declaró la Greengrass, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Podía imaginar como se sentía el rubio en esos momentos. Él que siempre la había menos preciado e ignorando, debía de estar conmocionado al descubrir que era la misma a la que había ido a buscar para conquistar sin recato.

—Anoche, en la fiesta... —quiso decir.

—Comprobé que eres todavía mejor de lo que dicen los rumores —le interrumpió ella con tono burlón.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja. Si que la Mini-Greengrass había cambiado, no solo físicamente hablando. La niña que él recordaba, no hubiese tomado tan a la ligera lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

—¿Te gustó tanto como para repetir? —tanteó el terreno. Bueno, ya que se lo planteaban en esa forma, debía de aprovechar, ¿no?

Una carcajada se le escapó a Astoria.

—No tientes tu suerte —advirtió—. Lo que hice fue solo porque se trataba de ti, no me confundas con una cualquiera —aclaró ya seria.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada. La niña que lo quería de pequeña, seguía escondida detrás de esa mujer hermosa que se mostraba indiferente ante la sociedad.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendes y no es algo de lo que muchos se puedan jactar —comentó, un tanto arrogante y aproximándose hacia ella.

La castaña no retrocedió, ni apartó la vista de él. Tampoco se resistió cuando unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y un beso fue depositado sobre sus labios.

—Draco —le llamó apenas y se apartaron—. No mal entiendas las cosas. Que te quede muy claro que yo no seré tu juguete, ni soy Blanca Nieves —declaró para después marcharse de la cocina, dejando al chico con las palabras en la boca.

Entendía a lo que la castaña se refería. Lo que la chica no parecía estar entendiendo era que ahora él se sentía atraído por ella. Claro, la Blanca Nieves de la noche anterior lo había cautivado, pero era Astoria Greengrass quien le estaba robando aliento en esos momentos. La quería. Caprichosamente, pero la quería y como buen Malfoy, no iba a aceptar una negativa. No después de haber saboreado lo dulce que esa chica podía ser.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Algún comentario? ¿Critica? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Petición en especial? <strong>

**Se aceptan ranas de chocolate y cruciatus según os parezca.  
><strong>

**Ya saben que todo es bien recibido c:**

**¡Un beso y mis mejores deseos! ¡Que pasen un espeluznante!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
